


Absolutely Smitten

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Title taken from Dodie's song of the same title.Soulmates - a concept that Kagome has heard of all her life. Her grandfather is convinced she has one; but only time will tell how true that is.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. She knows this feeling all too well

**Author's Note:**

> "But it's too late  
> She believes in fate  
> She's absolutely smitten  
> She'll never let you go" -Absolutely Smitten, dodie
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Inuyasha

Kagome had heard about soulmates her entire life; living at a shrine meant she had seen many families come through to pray and receive guidance on them, especially if they had young children. Only about a third of the world had soulmates. Kagome’s mother explained to her when she first asked about them that everyone could fall in love – that the universe didn’t dictate who that would be to, after all she and Kagome’s father weren’t soulmates but were very much in love. Soulmates were people whose love was unusually strong, whose bond would run deeper than that with another human. She said that soulmate bonds were typically only rivaled by parent/child ones and that there were different signals that someone would get if they were soulmates. She didn’t elaborate on that, simply saying that Kagome could learn more when she was older since signs didn’t typically appear until age ten and she was still too young to worry about a soulmate.

It was at ten years old that she revisited the question, this time with her grandfather. The old man had noticed her freeze every time she was near the sacred tree during the past week. “Kagome, what is it?” He was a bit brusque and she just squinted at the tree some more, pausing before answering.

“I feel tingly.” Her brows furrowed. “It’s like how I feel in my throat when I’m humming to the songs on the radio.”

Her grandfather quickly called out to her mother and little Sota, who toddled over as fast as his tiny legs would let him. “Kagome has a soulmate!”

Her eyes widened and looked from her grandfather’s pleased face to her mother’s shocked one. “So-soulmate?!”

“Dad.” Her mother stared the old man down. “What makes you so sure?”

“She said she’s tingly every time she’s near that tree!” He pointed to the sacred tree looming above them. “It only started since she’s been ten! It’s the first sign!” He crouched down and stared at Kagome intently. “That tree will be very important to your relationship.”

Her mother sighed and lifted Sota. “Well, she’s still young. It’s something we can consider but we won’t know until she’s sixteen and the signs really start. Come on Kagome, let’s have lunch.” She followed her mother into the house, her grandfather looking all around the tree for signs.

Things were calm for a while, the tingly appearing each time Kagome passed the tree. She had grown accustomed to the feeling and it no longer made her wonder. However, a few months down the line, her mother asked her to make instant noodles for lunch since her brother was sick. She almost spilled boiling water on herself when the tingly started and the screech she let out summoned her mother and grandfather. “Kagome, are you alright?” Her mother fussed over her, checking for burns.

“It’s the tingly feeling!” She gasped at them. “I’m not near the tree, why am I tingling?” Her grandfather sighed and wobbled to the cupboard, summoning Kagome along. He handed her a can of vegetables and frowned when she just looked at it. He took it back and handed her dried noodles, and rinse and repeat for several food items. He grabbed instant ramen and grinned when she gasped when the tingling appeared.

“Sacred tree and ramen! I do wonder about your soulmate.” He cackled as he took it back and sat her down to eat.

* * *

Kagome ignored the tingly feeling that she had grown accustomed to over the years as she carefully aimed her bow; her target was in sight and she focused solely on that, letting the noises of battle seep past her until she heard the thwip of her bow as she loosed her arrow. A small look of satisfaction crossed her face as the arrow found its mark, until she was shoved to the ground by Inuyasha as a stream of fire blew at her from the demon. She scrambled back, reaching into her quiver for another arrow, mentally reminding herself to restock soon.

Soon the battled ended, smoke and dust settling over the small group of fighters. Kagome check in with her friends for any injuries that needed tending to; luckily there was nothing major to worry about. After applying bandages to small cuts and scrapes and salve to some minor burns, they grabbed all their things and started walking again. Kagome stretched her arms out as they walked, complaining. “I really need a bath after that!”

“Feh. You always say you need a bath.” Inuyasha’s voice grumbled back at her.

“Well some of us care about things like hygiene!” She shot him a glare and sighed.

Miroku chimed in. “I think there’s a river not too far from here. If I remember correctly, it’s fairly winding and has a few good spots for camping, too. We can rest there tonight.” He spoke calmly until Kagome heard a thunk from Sango. She rolled her eyes but agreed to the plan.

Over an hour later, they set up camp earlier than they usually would in a bend of the river. While the boys tended to a fire, the girls slipped into the water. Kagome washed her clothes first so she could let them dry on the large rocks in the waning sunlight. Then, she settled in to relax a bit, letting the water wash away the day’s grime and stress. Letting her mind wander, the young girl thought about her birthday coming up. Sixteen. It would be confirmed if she had a soulmate, or not.

“Sango, you’re sixteen, right?” She looked over at the demon slayer.

“I am, why?” Sango’s eyes remained closed, head tilted back to catch the fading rays.

“In this time… do people talk about soulmates? And soulmate signs?” Kagome nervously bit her lip.

“I have heard stories… but they’re incredibly rare. My father said that it was originally a trait found in some demons, which led to half-demons, and eventually trickled down into a few humans.” Sango looked at her. “Is it common in your time?”

Kagome shook her head. “Not exactly. They say about a third of the world’s population has a soulmate, but fewer meet them.”

Sango nodded. “That would make sense – if it was passed down from parent to child it could become more common.”

“My mom says that signs start to develop at age ten but can’t be verified until sixteen or eighteen depending on the bond.” She dunked her head under the water and came back up. “I’ll be sixteen soon.”

Sango moved closer. “Do you think you have a soulmate?”

“My grandfather thinks so. I started showing some signs when I was younger. But I’m not sure if I want one or not.”

“What are the signs? I’ve never heard about what they are.”

Kagome stretched her limbs. “Grandpa says that at age ten you can start with a humming or tingling sensation around things that are important to your soulmate or your relationship. I’ve had two things that cause the tingling.” She thought about the tingling from shooting the bow earlier and shook her head, attributing that to the purifying power that flies with her arrows. “Then he says at sixteen you can feel the other person’s emotions.”

“How would you know if it’s their emotion or yours?”

“I’m not sure. My mom and dad weren’t soulmates and I don’t think my grandfather and grandmother were; at least not the ones I have met.”

“What else?”

“He says at eighteen you can share thoughts. There are ways to block thoughts, but they require training. Emotions can’t be blocked though.”

“I can’t imagine having to share all that…” Sango glanced towards the campsite with a slight flush. “Though maybe having soulmates would make things easier.” She stood with a sigh. “Guess we might as well return to the fire and eat, it’ll be too dark for bathing soon.”

Kagome put on her spare set of clothes and grabbed her mostly dry set from the day. She found herself relaxing with her friends as they ate their dinner and joked around, shivering slightly as breeze from the water washed over them. Kirara grew in size so that Sango could sleep against her, and Shippo abandoned Kagome to curl up in her fur as well. Miroku placed his sleeping bag along her back (Sango had long since banished him from sleeping on the same side of Kirara as she did). Kagome sighed as she curled into her sleeping bag, slight shivers still coursing through her as the fire died down lower. She added bring an extra blanket to her ever-growing mental checklist. She startled at a sudden weight and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha’s back turned as he strode towards the fire and his fire rat robe laying over her, wrapping her in heat. She felt her lungs constricting around her heart as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She snuggled back up, warm on the outside and inside, with her thoughts resting on her half-demon companion.


	2. She feels her heart begin to swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's 16th birthday; Koga and Inuyasha interact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from dodie's Absolutely Smitten  
> (I adore her music, can you tell?)

Somehow, they did it. They defeated Naraku. It was three days shy of her sixteenth birthday, and she was safely at home with her family. The well seemed closed to her, and despite the relief and joy she knew she should feel, her heart was breaking as well. She couldn’t go see her friends – couldn’t see Inuyasha – and didn’t get to say goodbye. Each morning she checked the well, hoping it would change and allow her to travel again. The evening before her birthday, she slipped out in her pajamas with a sleeping bag and curled up against the sacred tree, relishing in the tingling sensation that coursed through her body. Tears fell on the roots of the tree, soaking into the aged bark. She finally drifted off to sleep, exhausted from crying.

When Kagome woke up and tried to get up, she staggered before falling against the tree. Her family had come out to find her and saw her struggling to stand. Sota ran to her and helped her towards the rest of the family. “What’s wrong, dear?” Her mother’s concern thinly veiled as they sat her inside with hot tea.

Kagome gasped out her words. “I can’t… I can’t br-breathe! It hurts so much.” Tears were streaming down her face as her body shook with wracked breaths. Her grandfather gave her a critical eye before thrusting a pen and paper in front of her.

“Write. Try to break down each emotion.” She stared numbly at the paper for a minute before lifting her pen and scratching out barely legible words. _Sadness. Anger. Frustration. Loved. Grief. Longing? Anxious. Lonely. Troubled?_ Kagome stared at the words. Some of those didn’t sound right. She wasn’t angry yesterday… upset and grieving, yes. But not angry. She glanced at her family. “Which ones are yours and which are not?” Slowly, Kagome circled the words she felt and then, dwelling for a moment, underlined the ones that were just a little off. There were some overlap.

“I have a soulmate.” Kagome whispered, her body slowly adapting to the onslaught of emotions. “He’s not happy.”

Kagome’s mother kissed her forehead. “Neither are you.” Fresh tears streamed down her face as she buried herself in her mother’s arms. Sota climbed onto the couch next to her and lay against her curved back, wrapping her in a hug as well.

“I think Inu-no-oniichan is waiting for you.” He stated softly giving her another squeeze before sliding off the couch. He held his hand out. “Let’s go check the well again.”

Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she stood to follow him, but her mother interrupted. “Let’s get you cleaned up and freshened up first. Just in case.”

Freshly showered and in clean clothes, Kagome felt just a little bit better. Her heart still reeled with emotions, confusion and yearning and hope and apprehension joining the existing ones. She wondered if he could feel them. If he was her soulmate. If things would work. Shaking her head to stop the incoming panic, she straightened her back and walked with resolve to the well, her family close behind her. “Come back for dinner, dear. We’ll have to have cake tonight after all!” Her mom gave her an encouraging smile and she leapt, and she fell and kept falling and her heart exploded with happiness as she was forced to climb up and out of the well into the feudal age.

Shippo was there, shock on his face, as he wiped away tears. “Kagome!!” He ran to her and leapt into her arms. “Kagome! Kagome!” She held him close.

“Oh, Shippo.”

He sniffled. “I missed you.” She nodded in return as more emotions hit her – confusion and turmoil. Shippo started chattering. “We’ve all taken turns… we knew you would come back, but we were so scared when Inuyasha couldn’t go get you!” Kagome felt her heart melting.

“I’m so glad.” Shippo dropped out of her arms so they could start walking to Kaede’s when Kagome’s name echoed all around them before she was enveloped in a warm, red embrace.

“Inuyasha.” She breathed his name as let herself rest against his chest, listening to his pounding heart and feeling all the fear and sadness drift away until the emotions were buoying her up and she let out a giggle.

Inuyasha gave her a look. “Why are you laughing and crying at the same time?”

She sniffled between giggles. “I just… I can’t help it!”

“Humans are so weird.” Shippo broke the bubble that the two had slipped into, and they shook their heads as they retreated to Kaede’s house. They found their friends there, and Kagome was greeted with hugs and exclamations.

Sango was the first to ask questions. “How? Inuyasha tried to get you but the well wouldn’t work.”

Kagome shook her head. “I’m not sure. It wasn’t working for me either. But then this morning, my brother suggested I try again. Maybe it’s a birthday wish?” She looked up, contemplating this with her finger on her lower lip.

“Birthday wish?” Shippo looked at her. “Whose birthday?”

Kagome blushed deeply. Sango looked at her. “You did mention your birthday was coming up! Happy birthday, Kagome!” Inuyasha felt embarrassed but couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t remember her mentioning her birthday, either. He was very confused with Sango’s follow up statement. “Is what your grandfather thought true?” Inuyasha felt nervous and embarrassed and slipped outside, still listening through the window.

“Y-yes. It’s true.” Kagome’s voice was slight.

“Is it wh-“ Sango was cut off with a high-pitched squeal.

“Don’t!” Inuyasha swore he could practically feel Kagome’s panic. “I haven’t talked to anyone else about it.”

Sango sighed. “Well, we have time to sort it out, right?”

Miroku joined the conversation. “Let’s just focus on how wonderful it is for us all to be together again.” He slipped his arms around Sango’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Kagome, what would you like to do today?”

“I don’t know… I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Internally, her body flooded with embarrassment and shame at the first thoughts that had popped into her head. Outside, Inuyasha grew more confused and Kagome could feel this mounting confusion.

“Why don’t we go for a walk and have a picnic?” Sango ultimately gave them their plan and they went out to enjoy their day together. Despite it only having been a few days, it seemed like forever since she had been able to talk to her friends and the time flew by until the sky started to darken.

“I have to go.” Kagome stood and brushed off her skirt. “My mom is making me a cake and dinner for tonight.” The group nodded and Inuyasha walked her to the well in silence. Nerves crept through Kagome as she looked up at the silver-haired man. “Would… would you like to come? To dinner?”

His guarded expression softened, and his ears gave a small twitch. “Do you think I can?”

“We can always find out.” She offered a small hopeful smile.

“Okay. But, just in case…” Inuyasha trailed off with a blush before pulling her close and kissing her softly. “Happy birthday, Kagome.” They grabbed hands and jumped into the well, arriving safely on the other side.

* * *

Sota was excited to have Inuyasha join them for dinner. He babbled on about his girlfriend that he got thanks to Inuyasha and how his school was going and how he helped make dinner. “It’s going to be so yummy! We made a bunch of different things that you can try!”

Their mother chuckled. “I will tell you which ones are spicy so you can avoid those.”

Kagome’s smile lit up the entire room seeing her family and Inuyasha make plates of delicious homemade food that she had enjoyed since childhood. Half of the fun for her was watching Inuyasha’s expressions as he tried new foods, laughing at his responses to many of them. She was grateful that they had so much to eat and enjoy, and the mixture of emotions swirling through her was nearly overwhelming again. Soon, her grandfather brought forth the cake, and secretly Kagome was most excited for Inuyasha to try this. She had given him a sample of sweets since they’d first met, but he had never had frosting and especially not in the amount that would be on her cake.

A perplexed Inuyasha watched Kagome’s family sing to her and watched her blow out the small candles. Her grandfather made some statements about the upcoming year and the importance of sixteen for someone like her. Kagome flushed and refused to meet Inuyasha’s eyes during this time. Finally, they sliced up the cake and she watched the half-demon’s eyes widen in delight at the cake. She giggled. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“So good!” Inuyasha scarfed down what remained of his piece. Sota suggested they watch a movie to wind down the night, and Kagome selected one her childhood favorite’s. Letting her family sit on the couch, Kagome sat on the floor and leaned against Inuyasha, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders.

As the comforting film played on, Kagome’s eyelids started to flicker closed. The day’s events had taken a toll on her, something that hadn’t quite settled in until she wasn’t moving around constantly. With the familiarity of a favorite film and the soothing feeling of being wrapped in Inuyasha’s arms, the young woman allowed herself to let go and slip off into a safe and dreamless sleep.

She woke slightly to the sound of murmuring as she felt herself become weightless. Recognizing Inuyasha’s scent, and not having the mental capacity to wonder how she did that, she snuggled into his shoulder as he carried her up to her room. He set her under the covers and as he turned to leave through her window, a soft voice whispered up at him. “Please stay.” He turned to see Kagome’s barely open eyes pleading with him, and he turned and sat on the bed at her side, blushing at the small smile she gave him when he did so. As she returned to her deep sleep, he contemplated the odd feelings he had been experiencing all day. He glanced at the sleeping girl, and he wondered about stories that he had heard whispers of in his childhood, stories about mates that were drawn to each other and became one soul and stories about mates that could sense the other no matter how far apart they were. He allowed himself to smooth back her dark hair and look at her peaceful face before slipping off into his own dreamland.

* * *

It had taken time, but Kagome had finally grown used to having twice the amount of emotions within her and figuring out how to separate whose they were. Her confidence rose every time she could feel how protective her soulmate was of her, even though she still hadn’t told him what she (very strongly) suspected.

Several months had passed since they had defeated Naraku, and Miroku was making good on his promise to Sango. With her younger brother in attendance, the two married in a quiet ceremony. Kagome couldn’t help but feel wistful while watching the young couple, despite knowing that she wasn’t ready for that type of commitment yet. Inuyasha kept glancing at her when she felt particularly emotional, unsure of why he felt the need to cry but knowing that Kagome likely would be.

It was at dinner that evening, celebrating the new couple, that Sango slipped to sit by Kagome and quietly talk. “Have you told him yet?”

Kagome shook her head, dark hair covering the blush on her face. “I don’t think I’m going to tell him until I’m ready to settle down like you are.”

Sango smiled. “You did say that you are still in school and that we marry younger here.”

“And I am so happy for you two! I’m just not ready for that for me yet. Miroku is looking over here!” She giggled and shoved at Sango. “I shouldn’t keep you from him.”

Sango gave a dramatic sigh as she stood. “That handsy monk didn’t see me all day and thinks it’s the end of the world.” She smiled at Kagome. “Thank you for being here for this.” Kagome stood with her other friends to wave the new couple off to their small house with a cheer and a drink. Normally she avoided sake but decided to indulge a little tonight – leaving her in giggles.

Inuyasha felt her buoyancy in spirit as well as her heaviness in dead weight as the alcohol loosened her limbs and she leaned against him for support. “Inuyasha!” She giggled and reached up. “Your ears are so cute!” She stroked his ears, too tipsy to notice the new feeling spreading through her limbs while Inuyasha trapped her hands between his and removed them from his head. “Inu-yasha!” She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “Whyyyyy?”

“I think we should get you home.” He lifted her onto his back as they were accustomed to.

“Don’t wanna.” She muttered against his hair, nuzzling her nose to his neck.

Inuyasha slowly released a breath. “We need to bring you home.”

“Inuyashaaaaaaa.” He could feel her pouty breath on his neck and one hand that was working its way to his ear and his entire body shivered under her caress. “You don’t want me to stay here?”

“Keh. I didn’t say that.” He could feel his instincts pushing to take over. “But we’re getting you home. Now.” He used his speed to race to the well so he could bring her back to her home and allow her to sleep off the alcohol. Unlike many times over the last few months, he slipped away once she was covered by the blanket.

* * *

There were some things about Inuyasha that Kagome simply filed under “dog traits” because she couldn’t place these actions under anything else. He had some habits that seemed to be instinctual that were challenging for her to comprehend (and if she admitted to Sango in a bath one evening that she had started looking up books on dog behavior in her time, well he was none the wiser). It was easy to acknowledge that his ears and nose were highly sensitive because of his canine father. There were other behaviors, though, that had yet to be explained away.

This came to a head when they were traveling in the fall after her seventeenth birthday. The day had been unseasonably warm and Kagome had packed swimsuits for her and Sango so they could all play in a lake together. While they were out enjoying themselves, Koga and his friends showed up and Koga immediately headed towards Kagome. Nothing unusual in that, nor in Inuyasha protesting this. But Kagome didn’t need her connection to him to feel how riled up he was in separating the two, going so far as letting a growl slip out of his mouth. Even Miroku and Sango noted on it, Shippo still happily playing with some of the toys Kagome brought with her.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat on the edge of the water shaking their heads at their leader’s display. “What’s up with them?” Miroku asked. The two glanced at each other and then at him before Ginta spoke.

“I guess being human you can’t really tell.” He seemed hesitant to speak, nervously glancing at Kagome before she urged him on.

In the background they could hear Koga’s smug comment, “Kagome smells awfully good today, doesn’t she, mutt?”

Ginta cringed, “Sister, has the half-demon ever commented on your scent?”

“How I smell? He says that I have my own smell and that’s how he finds me sometimes.” She paused in thought.

He continued. “Well, as a human woman… um, your scent shifts at certain times.” His eyes pleaded with his partner as Kagome was filled with Inuyasha’s temper and jealousy and possessiveness.

Hakkaku picked up where Ginta left off. “So, um, around a certain time of month, you human females smell ah particularly… enticing?” He grimaced as he struggled for a better word. “Desirable?”

Ginta nodded. “From my understanding, human women get especially fertile once a month, yes?” Sango nodded while Kagome blushed. “During that time, your scent is very appealing. Especially for those two.”

Miroku frowned slightly. “Inuyasha’s never mentioned anything about that.”

“Well, um, how do I explain?” They heard shouts and thuds as the two males argued and fought away from the group. “So we’re going to pretend the monk is a demon for this explanation, okay?” The group nodded. “So if a human female is in this phase with the tempting scent – for us who view Kagome like a sister, it’s like being aware of a smell in a crowd and acknowledging it is there. For the monk, who seems to be particularly fond of women in general, if he were a demon, he would be driven to seek out the scent to understand. But for someone who is drawn to the woman romantically, it uh…” Ginta trailed off again, flushing.

Hakkaku started in. “There is a strong urge to, um, claim the woman. Which can be ignored with enough willpower but if there is a rivalry…”

“The scent makes it much much worse, like someone is threatening your territory.” The wolf demons winced as they finished explaining and Kagome felt like she might die of embarrassment.

Miroku hummed thoughtfully. “This actually explains a lot.” Sango raised an eyebrow at him. “Inuyasha gets particularly moody and distant at times and if I think on it, it is around the same time each month.”

Kagome stood. “I’m done talking about this. I’ll be with Shippo.” She dove back into the water and paddled out to where Shippo was floating half-asleep.

By the time the fighting died down, it was nearing dark and Kagome huffed over the two idiots as she tended to their wounds. When Koga hissed at the application of antiseptic, she grouched. “If you two weren’t being absolutely ridiculous, you wouldn’t have to deal with this!” She finished bandaging them up, noting how conflicted Inuyasha’s feelings were. She sighed and went to ask Sango how long until their dinner would be finished. The boys refused to look at each other as they approached the fire to join the others.

Much to Inuyasha’s protests, the wolf demons decided to stay the night while Koga healed from his fight. As they set up camp, Inuyasha pulled Kagome’s sleeping bag up against a large tree far from Koga. He sat next to it and when she returned from changing with Sango, wearing a soft flannel pajama set that had his heart racing, he gestured towards the sleeping bag gruffly. She smiled at him as she carried her backpack over and snuggled into the sleeping bag, laying her head on his lap to his surprise. He shyly started to stroke her hair and as she made a small noise of contentment, his heart stuttered, and Kagome smiled at the emotions she was pulling out of the half-demon. Chill set in, and Inuyasha covered her with his robe once again, smirking at the wolf-demon leader that was staring intently in their direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life during these bland days of isolation <3 thanks for your support


	3. Will you share your soul with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome turns 18! How will Inuyasha react to the next level of soulmates? Especially when a mind demon emerges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Dodie's Human

Inuyasha had been feeling a jumble of mixed emotions for over a year now. There were times he was tempted to ask someone about it, but he didn’t want to face to the reaction of the person or demon he spoke to. Sesshomaru would treat him with disdain at beset. Miroku would come up with all kinds of perverted ideas and his wife was currently pregnant so he tended to avoid anything that could make her emotional. Myoga held some possibility, but also ran the risk of a thousand anecdotes thrown in if he actually had an answer at all.

Despite this, Inuyasha was feeling quite content with his life. He was able to see Kagome quite often; she would visit on weekends or school breaks and he would visit during the week. He was there so often, her family gave him some “modern” clothes. He wasn’t thrilled with them, but it made Kagome happy when they could go out in public together. Last time he visited, she wanted to go to the mall with him and he had to wear jeans and a red polo shirt in addition to his hat. They also had struggled to find a way to bring his sword with him, since it wasn’t a welcome sight in most crowded spaces.

It was on this mall trip that Inuyasha started to plan for Kagome’s 18th birthday. He saw a few things at the mall that she seemed to like and he talked to her brother about it since the last few times he tried to make her happy with gifts it seemed to backfire on him. Unfortunately, as Sota pointed out to him, he lacked money to purchase the items with. He did see a necklace that she seemed to like and he spent some time learning how to make one like it from Totosai. It was a long and frustrating process that he had to restart multiple times, but Inuyasha finished one he was happy with just in time for his girlfriend’s birthday.

Kagome seemed extra fidgety in the days leading up to her birthday and often slipped away with Sango to talk privately, or more likely given her pregnant state, the two ladies would kick the guys out of earshot – a long distance given Inuyasha’s ears. Whatever it was about, they were extremely tightlipped and made Inuyasha irritated. He couldn’t understand why Kagome wouldn’t just tell him what was going on and why the men weren’t allowed to know.

Kagome and Sango were discussing theories on how to control thought sending with soulmates. Sango taught Kagome several forms of meditation that she knew about, some of which were recommended for her pregnancy. They also developed a mantra that she could mentally repeat if she was worried about her thoughts going through. It made her giggle, because it was a kid’s schoolyard rhyme. Giving her a soft wish of luck, Sango hugged Kagome on her last night as a seventeen-year-old before she and Inuyasha left for her time.

* * *

_When will she wake up?_ This was the first thing Kagome heard on the morning of her 18th birthday and she stifled a yawn while giving her boyfriend a strange look from across the room, where he sat playing with their cat. _I want to give her her present._ Kagome’s eyes flew open as she sat up in shock. Inuyasha’s mouth was moving but he was just spouting nonsense at her cat; he wasn’t talking about her! Her heart raced as she sang through her childhood song in her head, trying to remember about blocking.

“Morning.” Kagome smiled at her boyfriend, who had a flummoxed expression.

“Morning. Happy birthday.” He let go of the cat and shifted nervously upon standing.

“I think mom’s making us pancakes this morning. Let’s head down.” He nodded and she mentally continued singing.

At breakfast, amidst the congratulations, Kagome’s grandfather asked her a question that threw Inuyasha for a loop. “Kagome, what have you heard so far?”

She flushed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” Inuyasha gave her a questioning look and she shook her head more forcibly.

Her grandfather hummed. “We probably should’ve been working on some blocking techniques.” Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and she shook her head.

“I’ve been working on developing some techniques, but I’m not sure how effective they are.”

“Why don’t you ask?”

Kagome panicked. “No. Nope.” Her arms waved in front of her face, super red in the face.

“But he…” Her brother started but was instantly cut off.

“I’m going to handle this. Please let’s stop talking about this.” Kagome was fairly assertive, and they did drop the topic, but when they were alone during the afternoon he planned to ask her what they were talking about.

“Let’s do presents!” Sota was super excited to give his sister her gift. With agreement, he shoved his hastily wrapped present into her hands. “Happy birthday, sis!” She unwrapped a tiny package and opened the box to reveal a small multi-function keychain. “It has an LED light and multitool and nail clippers and pen and knife!”

She smiled and wrapped her little brother in a hug. “Thank you! This will be so useful!”

Her mom handed hers. “We went with a bit of a theme.” Kagome opened a super compressed sleeping bag and a hammock tent. “We know you’ll spend a lot of time traveling now that you’ve grown, and you’re almost finished with high school.”

“Thank you.” She was so grateful at these things that would make her life easier. Her grandfather smiled as she accepted his gift of questionable magic items. The day passed by in a flurry of games and relaxation. That evening as Kagome curled up on her bed and her boyfriend relaxed in the corner, she slowly let the blocks down.

_Hi._ Nervously she send out a deliberate thought and through half-lidded eyes watched Inuyasha startle.

Eyes scrunched up, he responded tentatively. _Hello? Who is this? What is this?_

She hid her smile. _I’m your soulmate. I don’t think it’ll let us share names. This is the final stage of soulmates, sharing thoughts. We’ve been sharing emotions._

_That was you???_ Kagome couldn’t help but giggle and Inuyasha was next to her in a flash. “You? How long…?”

She flushed and pulled the blanket over her head. “I’ve suspected since I was sixteen and we started sharing emotions.” He experienced flashes of her memories and sat back in shock as he felt her feeling his emotions. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing?” He frowned at her.

“I didn’t tell you.” She slowly slid the blanket down to face him. “I was afraid.”

He felt her nerves and wrapped her in his arms. “You’re ridiculous.” She yawned and he laughed at her. “Sleep.” She snuggled into his chest and let herself relax. _Soulmates, huh?_

A breathy giggle came from the drowsy girl. _Soulmates._

* * *

There had been reports of a demon harassing a village several months later and the group had picked up to travel there, Kaede watching over Sango and Miroku’s kids. Sango had been relieved that Kagome had finally let Inuyasha in on the soulmate-thing and she could tell when they were having a conversation or argument in their heads. Things had become even more convenient for travel with Kagome’s gear and her connection to Inuyasha.

They finally arrived at the village and spoke to the man in charge. He explained that people were being driven to kill themselves based on something the demon was doing; they knew it was the demon because they could see it at times before something awful happened. No one knew what was happening to make the villagers do this, however.

The group waited it out near the suspected nest of the demon. Kagome offered to be bait because of her mental connection to her boyfriend. The rest of their group lingered a short distance away, anxiously waiting for the demon to arrive. Kagome had pulled her crocheting project out of bag as she waited, working on making little toys for her nieces and nephews. She dropped them with a gasp as her mind was assaulted.

Sango panicked as Inuyasha fell to the ground, clearly in distress. She and Miroku left Shippo to watch over him as they rushed towards their friend. Shippo flitted around the half-demon, experiencing an emotional hell as he relived one of Kagome’s most painful memories.

_He could feel himself bound against a tree, heart aching. He can’t move as he watches Kikyo’s soul gatherers bring her another soul. Kikyo looks straight at him. “Inuyasha is here. Not to save you. He’s here to see me.” It felt like daggers to his heart as her entire chest seized up, breathing difficult. He heard words – Kagome’s words – coming out of his mouth to defend him against Kikyo’s plan to kill him, feeling her panic and worry. Not worry for herself anymore, but worry for Inuyasha._

Inuyasha’s body thrashes on the ground in front of a concerned Shippo, experiencing the back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome. _“Inuyasha loves you! He always has!” Kagome’s words feel like a knife even as she earnestly lets them fly. Anger flows through his limbs as he watches himself appear in shock. Words drift from Kagome’s mouth as she calls to him, despair drenching her as she realizes he can’t hear her, that he will fall into this trap. His heart pounds in Kagome’s body as he passionately defends his love for Kikyo. He could feel his heart breaking and jealousy. “He’s being taken from me. What am I saying? He isn’t my boyfriend or anything.” Kagome’s thoughts drift through his head as he is forced to continue watching._

_He watches as Kikyo leans up to kiss him, he feels like his soul is leaving his body. Kikyo embraces him and his arms wrap around her. Kagome begins to feel helpless, foolish, tears running down her cheeks. The two continue to embrace as he declares and endless love. He feels the fruitless anger that wells up and washes over as she pleads to be released, resigned to the fate in front of her. The ground opens up and anger and panic set in as she yells at him. He realizes he is unconscious as Kagome’s anger flies like arrows to Kikyo, defending him before she is shot through with pain and released from the tree. Anguish fills Kagome’s screams for him. He watches as he wakes up and leaves Kikyo to run to Kagome’s aid, her heart lightening slightly before his attention is once again diverted to the unalive priestess, jealousy flooding the senses as he sputters in response to Kikyo asking if Kagome is more dear to him than she is. Loneliness settles in as Kikyo is taken away, reminding Inuyasha of their kiss._

_He feels Kagome walking away, a smile on her face as she tells him to find the shards alone. The gut-wrenching pain of knowing that she was useful but not wanted, not looking at him before backtracking. The loneliness almost overbearing as he argues that he is there for her before she lets him know that she was there, watching. Anger rushing through as he follows her._

The scene shifted seamlessly into the fight with Naraku, alone in the darkness. This time, however, Inuyasha could hear a present day Kagome. “No! These are past! They aren’t real anymore!” Shippo is patting his head in tears. Kagome’s fight, her will to live, flowed through his own veins as he staggered to his feet, grabbing his small friend, and rushing to her side. “I will not let you do this!” Shippo squeaks as they arrive, Sango and Miroku both looking despondent, knives raised. Kagome continues to yell at the demon. “Release them!” It didn’t take long for the two demons to realize that Kagome couldn’t move.

Inuyasha dropped Shippo and pulled his sword, rushing the demon and killing it in one blow. Knives clattered to the ground as all three human bodies collapsed. Shippo ran to the married couple as Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms, knowing she could feel and hear his concern as he wept over her. He ran his hands through her hair muttering her name over and over, even as she offered him a weak smile. “I am so sorry. I am so so sorry.”

One feeble hand made its way to his tearstained face. “It’s in the past.” She knew he had experienced it all as the demon flooded her mind with bad experiences, pushing her to feel like there was nothing left to live for. “I’m alive. Sango and Miroku are alive. You saved us.” She gently guided his face to hers, kissing him and feeling nothing but love.

He stood, still holding her in his arms. He helped load the other two onto an inflated Shippo’s back while they returned to the village and the home in which they were invited to stay in. The people were overjoyed at learning of the demon’s demise but concerned about the state of the humans left. As Kagome gained strength, she explained that the demon pervaded thoughts and forced its victims to remember their worst memories, driving them to suicide.

Inuyasha’s guilt quickly became an irritant to his girlfriend. When she was feeling better, she literally dragged him out of the house and to the treeline, out of hearing range. “Inuyasha! Get over it!” His eyes widened at her outburst. “I get it! You feel bad. That was years ago and I. Am. Fine.” Her glare cut deep and any attempt at protesting was shut down. With an exasperated sigh, she pulled his face to hers again and pressed her lips against his. This time, she didn’t let it stay gentle, but allowed it to deepen as her hands found their way into his hair and brushed against his ears. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her in closer.

When they finally broke for air, foreheads pressed together, Inuyasha spoke softly. “I don’t want your worst memories to involve me.”

She nuzzled her nose against his. “My best ones do, too. And they by far outnumber the bad.” She smiled at him before going in for another kiss. She sighed as she pulled back. “We probably shouldn’t leave the others alone for too long. Miroku will be insufferable.”

She turned but he pulled her back into his embrace. Nuzzling his face into her neck, she could barely hear the words that left his mouth. “Marry me.” Her heart stuttered even as it buoyed higher than ever. “Marry me, Kagome.”

Lifting his face, she nodded as the words caught in her throat. He kissed her and against his lips she murmured, “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos fuel my life. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
